


The Midnight Rail

by NeedAMedic



Category: RWBY
Genre: Exhibitionism, Female Solo, Masturbation, Other, Public Nudity, Public Transportation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27475117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedAMedic/pseuds/NeedAMedic
Summary: While on vacation in a strange and exciting metropolitan city, Yang takes the opportunity of a night alone to explore her lewd desires
Kudos: 28





	The Midnight Rail

**Author's Note:**

> As with all of my writing, all characters depicted are over the age of 18
> 
> All feedback is greatly appreciated! Please enjoy the story!

Yang had picked up something of a strange habit lately. Ever since arriving in the city back home on vacation from Beacon Academy, the thought of it had rattled around in her head, tempting her every time she found herself walking through the streets alone. It was enough to set her on edge, and before long that constant trickle of arousal was there even when she was with Ruby and her friends. No matter how strange the idea was, Yang quickly realized she was going to have to do something about it.

“Alright, Yang. Cool as a cucumber, right?” Yang whispered to herself as she set out from her house on that first fateful evening. Tonight was the night. It was already well past sundown, so most of the city had returned to their homes, leaving the streets fairly empty of pedestrians and people who might stumble across the blonde’s nocturnal activities. A small part of her felt a pang of regret about the fact but… well just taking any action at all was still giving her such a rush, that it was quickly forgotten.

She quickly found her way through the streets, and up the platform that lead to the city’s skyline metro. The lightrail train hung off of a thick, continuous metal beam that ran out over the city, giving passengers a brilliant view of the metropolis spreading out below. Just by glancing out the window you could see countless apartments, businesses, and it was close enough to the ground that you could even make out the faces of people walking below you on the street. And, of course, people down below could see up into the train’s compartments just as easily.

It was exactly what Yang needed.

She waited with all the patience she could muster, foot tapping and heart racing as she stood rooted in place. She had put her headphones in, but mostly just so that no one would bother her—the way her mind fixated on exactly what she was about to do meant that Yang could barely even hear the music, much less take the time to enjoy it.

By the time the train finally arrived, Yang was thankful to find that the platform was still empty. It was nearing 9pm, and she had picked a particularly non-busy part of the city, but, well she had still been worried that someone would happen across her and spoil everything.

“The doors will open momentarily,” the robotic feminine voice rang out across the abandoned platform. “Please wait for all passengers to depart before approaching the train.”

A moment later they split open with a soft gush of air. Yang’s heart skipped a beat as she stepped off of the platform and onto the rail. She looked around as casually as she could manage, eyes moving this way and that as she scanned across the train car. It was empty.

“The train is now departing. Thank you for taking the city metro!”

And just like that the doors sealed off and the train began to roll forward. I peeled out of the station, and Yang watched out the window as the enclosed concrete space gave way to open skyline, then the countless little shimmering blues and blacks of corporate offices flying past. Yang peered through the glass, cupping her hands against it to see out as best she could.

The lightrail car was illuminated, while the outside world was draped in the semi-permeating darkness of a city’s night time, but Yang found that if she concentrated and stared closely enough, she could just barely make out the faces and expressions of the people she passed. In one window, she caught a glimpse of a man in a deep purple suit, typing away at his desk while another filed paperwork behind him. Those two, unfortunately, wouldn’t be getting Yang’s treat to help break up the monotony of their late night at the office, but there was still a whole circuit through the city before Yang would arrive back at her stop. A whole circuit of strangers to take in what she was about to show them.

It was perfect.

As she stepped away from the window, the thought of chickening out barely even crossed Yang’s mind. Even as her fingers started to undo each new button of her jacket one after the next after the next, they trembled with unbridled excitement, rather than hesitation.

Her tank top came next, easily peeled up over her head, followed shortly by the dark bra she wore beneath—and just like that she had done it.

“Oh my god, I can’t believe I’m really doing this!” Yang laughed. The proof was right before her, though staring back in that dark mirror of the train’s window. Her own beaming face stared back at her, flush with arousal. Yang met her own eyes and winked before her eyes trailed further down, over her fit shoulders, across the soft ridge of her clavicle—and there they were.

Her breasts were full, soft round and heavy. Two considerable weighty orbs, shining pale and exposed in the clear light of the train care. Yang let out a nervous laugh, watching as her breasts bounced with each new shake of her chest, her rosy pink nipples harder than she had seen them in her life. It was a little chilly in the train car, thanks to the autumn air, but Yang could only feel the swelling heat building up inside of her more and more with each passing moment.

The image in the mirror was clear—she had done it, gone topless in public for all to see, but her racing heart reassured her that this wasn’t nearly enough.

Yang took a step, then another, leaning forward until she could feel the cold glass of the window pressing against her chest. Her breasts slowly compressed against it, flattening and squishing up against the pane until she knew, without a doubt, that anyone who happened to glance up at the train window would see her fully and delightfully exposed to them.

Her body ached as Yang held herself there, reveling in the feeling of her own perverted debauchery.

“Take a good look, Remnant!” She yelled out over the twinkling lights of the city below. “Yang is back, and sexier than ever!”

She grinned to herself, stepping away from the window to savor the sight of herself once more reflected in the dark glass. Her shorts hung low on her hips, and with the bombshell blonde completely topless, it was easy to see where her sides gave way to those wide and perfectly grabbable hips.

Yang took one more glance around the train. If she was going to do this, then why not go all the way? If the city was gonna see some of her, well… why not give them the whole damn show?

Yang reached down, her fingers finding the button on the front of her shorts and quickly fondling with it until it popped open.

This was insane—getting naked, fully exposing herself on public transportation like this for the whole world to see was absolutely insane. But while Yang may have been reckless, it wasn’t like she hadn’t taken any precautions at all. Choosing this stop had served a couple of purposes. Not only was it pretty isolated from the rest of the city, but it also had by far the longest distance between it and the next stop. Yang would have nearly 30 minutes of completely uninterrupted time to herself, time that she could spend however, she pleased, and as she felt that heat burning inside her, she had a pretty good idea of what she was going to do with it.

The fact that the train was currently passing over the most scenic part of the city, exposing her—potentially—to countless eyes that might look up to take in the sight of her bare bouncing tits… well that was just a nice little added bonus.

Yang’s fingers dipped into the waistband of her shorts—she hadn’t worn any underwear, of course, and she began to pull them down.

Unlike with her top, here Yang took her time. She peeled her shorts down gradually, exposing herself inch by inch as the fabric drifted over her wide hips, revealing inch after inch of her lower stomach until the first little bit of blonde hair was exposed. Yang had always dutifully trimmed her pubic hair, and for tonight’s little adventure she had even done something a little special, trimming it into the shape of a little blonde heart, which pointed like an arrowhead down to her sex.

Yang giggled with abandon as she pushed the shorts down the final inch, revealing her bare naked pussy to the cool air of the train car.

She was dripping wet, and that only served to make her feel all the more exposed. Her pussy was so sensitive that she could feel every shift in the air currents of the train car. Every time it passed around a turn or the train’s built in heating system kicked on a little louder, she could feel it brushing against her exposed lower lips.

It took every bit of willpower Yang had not to just drive her fingers into herself then and there, spreading her pussy and fingering it for all she was worth until she reached screaming climax.

No, there would be time for that later. Yang had planned out her route carefully enough and she had left plenty of space for slutty, exhibitionistic public orgasms but she wanted to fan those flames a little higher first.

There were no cameras on the light rail train cars—at least to the best of Yang’s knowledge based on the tiny amount of research she had done beforehand. She smirked knowing that she would never get caught at this—that all the people looking up at her and seeing the slutty and gorgeous blonde would only ever know her as a passing glimpse of whorish beauty, a distant muse of pure and unbridled sex.

She stepped forward, pushing herself against the glass once again as she savored it’s feeling against her body. It’s smooth and frigid touch was reassurance, a guarantee of just how much she was exposing herself. Every part of her that felt the cold hardness of the glass was a part of her that was exposed to the city night, a part of her that was bare and beautiful, and which any passing stranger might happen to glance up at.

And as she flattened herself against the glass, Yang could feel that icy exposed feeling across basically her entire body.

She arched herself against the glass, presenting every bit of her bare front as she could manage. Her breasts squished up against it once more, her stone hard nipples sending little points of intense sensation rushing back through her body. The way the train bounced and moved was like a massage, sending vibrations coursing through Yang’s body that only served to put her even more on edge with every passing moment of exposure.

The feeling continued downward as even more of her body pressed against the glass. With Yang stood up on one of the train’s seats, the window was tall enough to fit basically of her into one encompassing glimpse of erotic exposure. With her back arched forward, her taught stomach pressed against the glass, the subtle musculature of her well-maintained physique exposed beneath those heaving breasts. Even lower, the broad curving bones of her hips framed the final bit of nudity in soft and beckoning shadow.

She did her best to lean her legs against the window as well. Her legs were fit and shapely, thick muscular thighs which promised that wonderful tight grip wrapped around the body of a lover. Her shin’s and feet couldn’t quite fit into the image, but it was close enough—Yang knew that with just one final little adjustment to her posture her wanton exposure would be complete, and her heart rushed at the mere thought of it.

The horny blonde let out a soft gasp as she adjusted herself. All it took was that one tiny pivot of her hips to press the front of her dripping sex against the glass. It felt amazing—both the sensation of the train jostling against her, massaging her entire body with it’s subtle vibrations and the knowledge that anyone who looked up just now would see… well all of her. Every last little bit of the slutty blonde was exposed to the world, every inch of skin, each blemish and curve—the city could see it all.

With her face pressed to the glass, Yang watched as the buildings came and went outside the train car. She focused in on the rooms she could see into, the brief glimpses of offices soaring by, only for some unknown older man in a suit to glance at the passing train, eyes widening in momentary shock as he saw the gorgeous body of a nude young woman flashing past in little more than an instant.

Yang waved, a gleeful smile on her face as the train moved over a night-time hot dog stand and one of the patrons—a fit young man in a fraternity hoodie-- happened to glance her way. He quickly pulled his friends away from the food cart, tugging on their sleeves as he gestured urgently up at the train, but by the time they all managed to look up, the naked Yang was already passing off into the distance, and they were only treated to a fading glimpse of her perfect, buxom form.

She stuck out her tongue at them, reaching down to spread her lower lips for their fading view. She knew they wouldn’t really get to drink in the sight of her all that well, but it still sent a rush through her body to know that they could definitely figure out her lewd gesture. Those boys would know exactly what they were missing, and Yang loved every second of it.

The train continued it’s course, moving out toward a city park, where Yang was certain there were some waiting citizens, ready to get their unknowing glance of her perfect body. The park was a popular enough location during the day, and at night it’s list of attendees blurred a bit between the normal city goers that would pass through during the day, just looking for somewhere to take a break, and the somewhat less established visitors who came there in the nights and evenings just looking for a place to get away from it all. Whether that meant young adults looking to escape from the pressures of family and school or those who didn’t have a home to go back to, Yang didn’t really know. Nor did she really care. Part of the sheer thrill of exposing herself like this was the knowledge that it was for the whole city. She had no control—absolutely no control whatsoever over who caught a glimpse of her, so tomorrow when she was taking her morning walk down to a nearby coffee shop she would have no way of knowing whether any of the people she passed on the street would have seen her the night before. The rush of excitement she felt right now would carry forward, she knew, thanks to her anonymity.

As the train rushed on toward the night time park, Yang could feel that tingling rush spreading through her more and more. The steady rumble of the train was really getting to her something fierce. The way it shook softly through her entire body sent shivers running through the blonde, and combined with the sheer overpowering excitement of her nighttime excursion, Yang wasn’t sure how much longer she could keep this up. From the way her legs quivered and body ached for release, Yang was pretty sure that she could tip herself over into the throws of orgasmic bliss in mere seconds by dipping her fingers between her legs.

She wasn’t done with this adventure yet though, and so Yang took every bit of will power she had in her and pulled herself back from the window. She waited, shaking in anticipation as she park drew nearer and nearer. Then, when soft, flickering lamps, benches and neatly trimmed hedges of the park finally started to pass below her, she turned around.

Yang pressed her thick, full ass back against the glass as her hands reached back to grab either one of her bubbly cheeks. Leaning forward, she pulled them gently, exposing the rear view of her pussy fully and completely as she pressed herself back against the glass.

The rumbles of the train were so much more intense now that they shook up through the glass to pour their vibrations directly against the bare lips of her vulva, and Yang found herself moaning in delight as the sensations washed over her. Her mind raced as she held herself there, every second reminding herself of exactly the image that was available to the hooligans and homeless below.

Her gorgeous body bent forward, thick thighs and full ass pressed against the glass was exactly the sort of sight they would see if they were up here behind her. It was exactly the image of the bombshell blonde bent over in front of them, ready to be taken and fucked, claimed and seeded. Yang knew that every man who got a glimpse of her bent over like this simply wouldn’t be able to help but imagine himself behind her, taking two meaty handfuls of those broad hips as he lined his cock up with her sopping folds and sent her crashing into screaming ecstasy.

Yang couldn’t help but imagine it either.

The image locked itself in her head as she finally stepped away forward. The sight of the park’s lights faded into the background as Yang stepped down from her seat, landing gracefully on the floor of the train car, the soles of her shoes sending out a soft thump.

The image bounced around in her head of someone, anyone fucking her, taking her for all she was worth, some stranger’s thick, meaty cock absolutely burying itself in her folds. Yang focused in on it, imagining his hands running over her body as her own hands traced over herself, feeling the glorious arch of her every curve. She traced down over the sides of her breasts, down her stomach and toward that aching need between her legs.

“Oh fuck I need this,” Yang whispered. She picked her jacket up from where it lay discarded on the ground and tossed in a heap on the closest seat of the car. Her body followed it down a moment later, that plump ass settling atop the folds of fabric as her legs fell open.

Yang’s head rolled back, golden locks of hair pressing against the window behind her as she drew her legs open wider, then wider still until she was spread into a wide splits, her bare, glistening pussy pushed up into the air before her. There was no need for dignity or posture, and Yang let herself slip down the seat as her hand found their way between her legs. She was so very wet, and the soft humming vibrations of the train ran through her body, a continuous thrum of massaging pleasure.

By the time her fingers finally found their way to her sex, Yang was already on the brink of ecstasy. Two fingers traced down around her pussy lips, teasing around the sensitive folds in a little ‘V’ that left her fingertips soaked in the overflowing juices. She teased herself slowly up and down while her other hand played with her heaving chest.

“It’s just—just too much!” Yang moaned. Her hand fell away from her breasts, descending to join it’s partner between her legs. While the one hand kept up it’s soft, continuous stroking, teasing gestures which whispered at her lips like a ghost, the other settled at the top of her entrance. The tips of two fingers nestled themselves slowly against the engorged hood of her clit, sending shocks of white hot bliss arching up through her with each brush of her skin.

“Ah-ahhhahh,” she eased them against herself, pressing ever so slightly harder as that blinding white heat build brighter and brighter. It surged within her core, compounding in on itself with every tiny adjustment, every slightest twitch of her fingers against her sex until…

“FUCK!” Yang screamed, head slamming back against the window as the more powerful orgasm of her life tore through her body. Her legs shuddered, thighs quivering as her body tried to pull them together and throw them apart all at once. That dam which held back cascading bliss had shattered and now the white hot heat of ecstasy was set free to run rampant through her gorgeous body.

Yang quivered and convulsed, shuddered as moaning gibberish flew past her lips as that tipping ecstasy just seemed to surge higher and higher. Each raucous pulse of pleasure that chased through her seemed to push her higher and higher until it felt like there was nowhere left to go, and then even higher still. Her hips pressed upward, thrusting her quivering cunt high into the air as she shook and gasped and moaned.

When it finally ended, Yang was left a panting mess of sweat, juices, and smoldering satisfaction. Her naked body lay stretched out on the train seat, draped lazily over the cheap plastic chair and her now thoroughly soaked jacket.

As she lay there, the train wound on and on, racing it’s way through the night without a single thought for the girl inside of it or her orgasm induced stupor. Perhaps she would have laid there forever, eyes closed and one hand lazily playing with her pussy as she luxuriated in the memory of her bliss. Good times can’t last forever, though, and it was far too soon that the feminine and robotic voice of the train’s message chimed on.

“We will be arriving at the next station in three minutes. Please make all preparations for the next stop. We will be arriving at the next station in three minutes.”

And there it was.

With a heavy, contented sigh, Yang drew herself up to her feet. She gathered her shorts and tank top off of the floor, and dutifully began pulling them back on, though not before taking one last, wistful look around the train car and out into the city beyond.

By the time the cement walls of the coming station began to rush past her view, Yang was fully dressed once more and waiting patiently for the doors to open.

“Now arriving at the station. Thank you for taking the light rail.”

She stepped off into the dark, passing a small handful of strangers as they stepped up off of the platform and into the fading world of Yang’s evening adventure. Holding her still damp jacket under one arm, Yang started off into the night. The memory of what she had done, of the sheer excitement that had filled every moment, and the unspeakable bliss that had wracked through her echoed through her mind. Yang could still hardly believe she had gone through with all that, but even more so she could hardly believe that how amazing it had felt!

The aching, dreamy memory of it just wouldn’t get out of her head, and as the station faded into the background, replaced one more with the neon lights and bustling noise of the nighttime city, Yang knew one thing for certain. There was absolutely no way she wouldn’t be coming back for more.


End file.
